Episode 2455
Mikey Episode Number: 2455 Date: Sunday, March 27, 1994 Sponsors: B, C, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B is for Bongo Beat, Bandit, and Bottles of wine Voice: Casey Kasem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids learn how to use a computer at a public school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Box B / b |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The dark-eye browed half of the Two-Headed Monster, Jerry, wakes up to argue with the second head, Richard, over whether to go to the zoo or the playground. The two both end up taking naps instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A blind class goes on a field trip downtown, and visits a produce stand, a houseware shop, a flower shop, and a pet store where they touch two puppies |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A shoemaker shows how he measures (human) feet with his ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton performs "Makin' It!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster tells his little cousin monster to get him something special that starts with the letter C. He hopes she'll bring him a cookie, but she brings a carrot, a cucumber, a cauliflower, and an ear of corn. Finally, she realizes that cousin also starts with C, and assumes he was referring to her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|On stage, Gordon, Luis and Linda say "DANGER" in their own ways. David doesn't listen and take the brunt of some pratfalls that send him off the stage |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert play the Rhyming Game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bob tells the story of "The Most Beautiful Woman in the World" starring the Anything Muppets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: GROW |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his first day of school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Man Counts 40 stars at night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" and Baby Bop gets introduced and gets her own name. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An owl and a bluebird work out a compromise |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Two-Headed Singer (Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt) croons "Jump Shout Boogie" while some Whatnots "jump, shout and knock themselves out," accompanied by Rowlf on the piano, Mid-way through the song, Ben Vereen appears and dances. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Bears in the Bed" get subtracted as they fall off the bed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2 houses plus 3 houses equal 5. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Big Jeffy, and a Lavender girl have fun scatting to handclapping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy finds his friend Jane giving up on learning to ride the egg beater. He tells her that it takes time and practice to learn things, and gives Jane some training beaters to help her keep her balance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|You can always count on a good time when "The Countess Counts" for you. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The moon listens to everyone say "Good night" in different languages. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count is still up on the lamppost sign. It's now dark, and the Count watches as everyone turns out their lights. After counting 9 lights, he waits for the street light to turn off. However, when Luis tells him that it doesn't turn off until daylight, the Count decides to sleep there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy Bert announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide